


dbh headcanons

by holdhoIyghost



Series: previously, on tumblr [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: literally just. all the headcanons i posted on tumblr a couple while ago





	1. Chapter 1

hank & connor going to a haunted house but connor doesn't get scared at all; he analyzes everything he can & gets the two of them kicked out because he broke one of the plastic skeletons

just imagine luther & kara taking alice trick or treating & they have a great time & there's no problem & everyone is happy

headcanon that connor buys every button pin that has dad on it for hank


	2. daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous - Hello! Of possible, can you do headcanons on Daniel? Just like, reacting to someone actually falling for him? Please and thank you- I just really love him-

> he doesnt actually realize that someone is falling for him, or that he’s falling for them too  
> he does take note of how he’s gotten happier when they’re around but marks it up as “theyre a good friend”  
> but then he sees them one day, standing in the park while the sun is setting, and there’s this warmth that floods his system  
> and he’s suddenly scared because he knows what it is and what if they don’t love him back?   
> they call him over and stammer out some kind of confession- a “hey i’ve liked you for a really long time and i think i might actually be in love with you?”  
> and daniel’s just? shocked? because how could someone fall in love with him of all people? but he’s still super happy because “i think i’m in love with you too…”  
> he’s still nervous despite the confession- he was already betrayed by his previous family and all that- but they reassure him at every moment they can  
> includes snuggles & forehead/temple kisses   
> daniel is Super Grateful for it and he loves them with all of his being because now he has a new family- and really, family is all he’s ever wanted


	3. ralph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous - If you don't mind! Can you do some headcanons on Ralph and how he reacts to sudden hugs?

> ralph isnt Too Big on physical affection unless he’s super close to you— but even then, he likes to see when you’re about to do something  
> so when you come up behind him one day and give him a tight hug, he Freaks Out and jerks away from you  
> he didnt exactly mean to hit you, either— he was scared and panicked because “ralph thought you were attacking him— ralph is so sorry!”  
> he starts panic-crying and you do your best to calm him down because “it’s okay ralph i’m okay!” but he hurt you and how could he forgive himself for that?  
> you eventually managed so get close to him again and raise your hand to his good cheek to get his attention before giving another, slower hug  
> he’s hesitant because “ralph hurt you; why are you hugging ralph?” but after no response he locks his arms around you


	4. connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous - HC Connor comforting reader who had a family member pass away? You don’t have to. 💕

> it’s 3ish in the morning and storming outside when connor hears the knock on the door  
> he opens it to find you, drenched and puffy-eyed and probably sick by this point  
> so he brings you in and takes you to hank’s bathroom while asking “what’s wrong?”  
> “my uh— someone died and i—”  
> he pulls you close as a choked sob comes out, mumbling something about getting you warm and it’s okay  
> “everything will be alright”  
> he pushes you into the bathroom with the command of “shower” before finding some comfort clothes that hank bought him  
> after you shower he passes them through the door and goes to make tea/coffee/hot cocoa for when you get out  
> you two sit on the couch and watch tv, connor’s arm around you while you sip on your drink  
> you fall asleep against connor and he stays there for the night instead of going back to his room


	5. connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous - Headcanons for reader showing Connor their favorite music? Thank you for writing!

> you’re super excited when connor first asks what you like to listen to; he’d never really shown interest in learning about other types of music before  
> so on a day off, you sit down with him and start showing him some of the music you have on your phone, hardly getting through one song before going to the next  
> and he just kind of watches you with a smile, because it’s nice seeing you get excited over something small  
> and he nods along with what you’re saying, making sure to file the song names away to be able to fully listen to them another time (probably while you’re asleep)  
> you dont really talk about the Things that happened back in the day with some bands or certain hiatuses- they didnt really need to be mentioned, after all  
> also you didnt want him to know how emotional you were about things- if you were, i mean  
> but still basically he likes your music and tries to find newer stuff that he thinks you’d like, despite you telling him he didn’t need to do that


	6. connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boink-septiceye - Idk if your requests are for headcanons or fics but maybe if you wanna do a thing with Connor and the reader at the beach or something? Idek just like something summery and fluffy...?

> so like you just kinda? say to connor out of nowhere “hey lets go to the beach”   
> and of course you ask hank if he wants to go but “i don’t wanna leave sumo here alone,” altho he knows chris Would watch him  
> so it’s just you and connor taking a Road Trip in your car, with connor driving (not that he doesn’t trust you, it’s just faster with him behind the wheel)  
> you two get there and check into your hotel room and youre hardly settled in before you want to go out, already stripping to change into your swimsuit  
> connor looks away, since you kinda forgot to tell him to  
> he doesn’t change until you basically push him into the bathroom, a threat of “i’ll ditch you if you don’t!”  
> so he changes and you fill a bag with Basic Beach Stuff and connor grabs the cooler that you two brought and you were off  
> yall found a Good Spot tm on the beach and just kinda chilled for a minute before you ran off to the ocean  
> connor sat on the towel and watched you play, though he tensed when he saw someone come up to you after you came out of the water  
> but then everything was good and they left and you came back with “let’s build a sandcastle!”   
> while you two were building this android rolling a frozen lemonade stand came by? and you just looked at connor with a bright, hopeful smile and “one, please”  
> it was a Fun Day tm and you were a little sunburnt despite connor forcing you to put sunscreen on every half hour (it was nice having him rub aloe onto your skin tho)  
> he ordered you some kinda food (pizza if you like it) and you ate in the room while watching some dumb cop drama show  
> there was a fireworks show that night too? the noise made connor nervous but he turned off his audio sensors and just watched your reactions to them (and read your lips whenever you would say something)  
> you took another shower (he did earlier, since you got him into the ocean once) before going to bed, giving connor a quiet “thanks for coming, gnight” before knocking out  
> it was a great day 10/10 and you’d definitely do it again, since it was a weekend trip


	7. kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss-weeaboo73 - Hi! If you can, could you do a headcanon of Kara having a human girlfriend that helps her take care of Alice? Thank!!

> the meeting was a lil bit scary at first? kara somehow lost alice and was freaking out but found her lil kid hangin with someone on the park bench   
> kara walked up and listened to alice chattering away- it was weird, considering alice was a really quiet child?  
> but she smiled towards them and thanked them for keeping alice in one spot, and they waved it off  
> “she’s a cute kid! if you ever need help with her, you can probably find me here.”  
> and alice begged to go back the next day, and there they found you, relaxing on the same bench as yesterday and watching everything around  
> so while alice went to play kara got to know you and started to crush, but she played it cool considering you were a human and you two had just met?  
> but you gave her your number and a smile, a promise to hang out again on your mouth before you waved and left  
> a few days later, kara found herself walking with you (knowing that alice was safe with luther babysitting)   
> you reached out to grab her hand and kara’s face heated up as she gripped back  
> “i know it’s kinda soon but i think i like you.”  
> kara froze at the sentence, her eyes pinned on the human who was watching her.   
> “but i’m an android and so is-”  
> “i know.” a smile. “i don’t really mind. family is family.”  
> and she would hug onto you and you would hug her back because that’s technically the start of your relationship?  
> kara would’ve frozen like that had you not mentioned something about the time and “i’ll make sure you get home, okay?”  
> only to be roped into a sleepover by and for alice, which kara was perfectly fine with!  
> you were fine with it too, of course. as long as the kid was happy  
> alice slept between you and kara on the floor inside of a really badly made pillow fort


	8. connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetrashwriter - Headcannons of connor and his girlfriend(the reader) dogsitting sumo for hank

> hank having to go visit someone for a couple days and he doesn’t trust connor by himself, so uses sumo as an excuse for connor’s s/o to stay and watch the house  
> s/o came over a bit late, apologizes a lot even tho hank says “it’s okay, don’t worry about it” and leaves them with connor  
> connor feeling awkward- he and s/o never really spent the night before, so a couple days should be fine, right?   
> he’s wrong because just the thought is making him Nervous™  
> he manages to keep his cool as s/o starts playing music and dancing along while picking up, even tho connor said he would do it  
> “don’t worry, con, just sit back and relax!”  
> connor sitting on the couch with sumo stretched across his lap while his s/o sings along to their music   
> sumo leaving connor’s lap after s/o refills his food and water bowl  
> eventually, he suggests for them to go to bed- “it’s currently 12:34 in the morning”  
> s/o responding by pulling connor up and trying to get him to let loose and have fun  
> “come on, please? you know i can’t sleep easy; this might help!”  
> he agrees, only because the pout they were making was super cute  
> cue bryan dechart dancing videos/moves  
> the pair having a blast, s/o collapsing on the couch after a few songs while having a giggle fit  
> connor slumps down beside them- not tired, but definitely happy  
> s/o snuggling into connor’s side while he wraps an arm around them, watching them fall asleep  
> connor turning off the music with his Android Powers™ and relaxing while his s/o sleeps against his side


	9. connor, conner, and hank (family bonding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous - Rk900 and Connor bonding with Hank headcanons
> 
> (this was my first headcanons ever written on the blog lmao)

**RK900/conner (w/ connor & hank)**

> RK900 (conner) is super stiff around RK800 (connor) at first, considering he was gonna be the replacement. he’s the same around hank  
> connor treats his possible replacement as just a joke, like hank did   
> hank didn’t like the thought of connor being replaced, and didn’t like conner too much? but he could deal

> conner kinda accidentally saved hank once? and he understood why connor deviated, because lives were just so fragile and could be taken in a second  
> and hank, tho still kind of distrustful? welcomed conner into the family- his family  
> while connor kept trying to show conner how good dogs were, but they just weren’t really the RK900’s thing 

> so eventually, hank took connor and conner to the pet shop to see what kind of animal conner did like, and he tended to stay closer to the cats and birds?   
> hank was okay with the cats, but the birds? definitely not. hard pass  
> and connor was just happy, because conner had found something he liked? 

**RK800 (connor) (w/ conner)**

> really, connor was hurt at first that amanda tried to replace him, but he knew that conner was just following commands. he was like that once, too  
> every moment he could, he tried to teach conner about what it was like to actually act human (“you smile, like this” or “you cant stare at someone too long; they think it’s rude”)   
> he enjoyed the pet store trip, and at one point snuck out to get a cat for his new brother (with hank’s permission)  
> and he was glad when conner smiled- actually smiled, not just those small ones he normally gave when he or hank would do something for him  
> conner named the cat 1k (one k) and connor rolled with it, even tho he didnt get it at first (but as long as conner felt like family he was okay)  
> most bonding time came when hank was asleep and connor would show conner (quietly) what music hank listened to and stuff like it.   
> “you like this music?” - 900  
“it makes hank happy, so it’s good music” - 800  
> and every now and then connor gives conner a noogie? since hank said something about him doing it with his friends ‘back in the day’


End file.
